Neko-Sennin
Neko-Sennin (ネコ仙人, cat hermit) is an elderly yōkai cat. Appearance In the first anime, Neko-Sennin resembles an old man with long light colored hair and beard. He has eyes that have dark sclerae and small highlights, a pair of small nostrils and his mouth has sharp cat-like fangs. He wears a long light colored robe with baggy sleeves that conceals even his legs and carries around a staff tipped with a spiral-like head. Within the third anime, Neko-Sennin still resembles an old man with white hair, where it now entirely covers his face, and he still retains a long beard. His eyes have dark purple sclerae with almost indistinguishable pupils. His outfit consists of a long green robe that reaches down to his ankles and has long sleeves. In the fourth anime, Neko-Sennin now has more recognizable cat features, having light purple hair, a long beard and a pair of cat ears on the side of his head. His eyes have red sclerae with green irises and black pupils, a small brown nose lies above his cat-like mouth, that has sharp fangs and four pairs of whiskers. He wears a long white robe that has long baggy sleeves and usually conceals his legs. Personality Neko-Sennin is typically portrayed as being a loving person towards cats, and being relentlessly vengeful to those who mistreat, abuse or abandon cats, going as far as to try to enforce the respective humans to live as pets, or even sentence them to execution. He does, however, find room for forgiveness if they show repentance and caring towards their feline companions. History Manga / First Anime He appears in the story Neko-Sennin and in episode 17 of the first anime adaption, Neko-Sennin. Third Anime Fourth Anime Sixth Anime Abilities The Neko-Sennin is said to be a fairly powerful yōkai due to his advanced age, he is also fairly knowledgeable of multiple subjects. * Shapeshifting: The Neko-Sennin can alter his body to different degrees. The most common use of this ability is stretching his limbs to several meters long, he commonly does this with his arms to catch his foes. He is also able to make himself look younger. Legend Neko-Sennin is an ancient (1200 years old) yōkai sage who obtains immortality by transferring his soul (while he was alive) from cat to cat. The purpose of transferring his soul to every cat is to protect his frozen body that is laid in a tomb in a mountain called "Nekotsuka" from rats and bugs. Gallery Neko-Sennin cover.jpg|Cover of Shonen Magazine chapter Neko-Sennin powers 1.jpg|Neko-Sennin displays his sennin abilities Neko-Sennin powers 2.jpg|Neko-Senning chases after Kitarō Neko-Sennin68 EP17.jpg|Neko-Sennin in the 1968 anime Neko-Sennin68 EP17 2.jpg|Neko-Sennin's powers in use in the 1968 anime Neko-Sennin.jpg|Neko-Sennin in the 1985 anime Neko-Sennin 85.jpg|Neko-Sennin uses his powers to chase Kitarō in the 1985 anime Neko-Sennin96 EP12.jpg|Neko-Sennin in the 1996 anime Neko-Sennin 96 1.jpg|Neko-Sennin in the 1996 anime Neko-Sennin 96 2.jpg|Neko-Sennin outfoxed by Kitarō in the 1996 anime Nekosennin.jpg Nekosen.jpg Neko-Sennin 96 3.jpg|Neko-Sennin prepares to leave with his cat minions Neko-Sennin Rally 1.jpg|Neko-Sennin taking part in the Yōkai Rally in the 1996 anime Neko-Sennin Rally 2.jpg|Neko-Sennin and his minions fall into one of the Yōkai Rally's traps References Navigation pt-br:Neko-Sennin Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Animal-like Yōkai Category:Cat Yōkai Category:Human-like Yōkai Category:Mizuki Original Yōkai Category:Antagonists